


Sunburnt

by KyloRensLeftTit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRensLeftTit/pseuds/KyloRensLeftTit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren plans to have a boring summer at camp, but has more fun than expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburnt

Ben Solo never liked the outdoors. You could say that it was just him being a hormone induced teenager, but Ben enjoyed lavishing _indoors_. To be corrected, the bi-curious, sixteen-year-old couch potato named Kylo Ren preferred staying in with the air conditioning cranked up. Kylo thought it would be quite dandy to lounge around all summer, but, of course, his mother did not.

"Moooommm!" Kylo whined from the back seat of his mother's white mini-van.

"Beeeennnnn!" Leia mocked back at Kylo.

"First of all," Kylo started with a sigh, "it's Kylo Ren, and second, why are you taking me to this miserable camp?!" He said with much exasperation.

"Oh, stop your bickering." Replied Leia, glancing into the car mirror. "You'll have fun with Uncle Luke! It's been so long since you've seen him!"

"Exactly. And I wanna keep it that way." Huffed Kylo. Kylo and his uncle never got along. Between constant bickering on which Hogwarts house Kylo belonged in and tying in every game of battle ship, it was hard to find love for each other. But now that the Organa-Solo family were neighbors with the anti-social uncle, Kylo had all the time in the world to spend with Luke.

Leia continued on trying to convince Ren. "Hey, maybe you'll make new friends! I've herd that Poe Dameron is going to be there! He's quite the talk in the neighborhood committee! Straight A's and a fine master of the arts, be a good boy and befriend him!"

Kylo rolled his eyes so hard, they felt like they could fall out.

"That Damn-Ron kid sounds like a prick. He probably does crack or something, all the witty kids do." Leia lurched the car to a stop and turned around in her seat.

"Ben! Where is your positive attitude? How can you be so rude when you don't even know the boy?!" Scolded Leia. Kylo Ren in return glared at his mother and crossed his arms. Leia sighed while returning to her previous position. "I know this move has been hard for you Ben, but you'll get comfortable!"

"Don't sympathize with me." Ren said boldly. After that sentence, the car ride was awkwardly silent to Kylo's pleasure.

Soon they were up in the mountains, wilderness surrounding them with its green growth. Climbing along the rocky path, the camp came into view.

"Star Kids Camp!" Read Leia off of a sign as they passed. From the back seat, Kylo made a gagging sound.

"The camp even sounds like crap." Kylo studied the upcoming camp. It was wooden with fading colors, and small. The only good thing about the camp was the big lake and the ten foot totem pole towering over the camp. Ren sighed, knowing that this was going to be a boring summer.

The white mini-van pulled up to the middle of the camp. Other cars, similar to Leia's, were gathered around, along with their passengers. Kylo slid out of the car, stretching his legs. He scanned around for familiar faces. He recognized some people that he's seen from quickly taking out the trash in his PJ's, but no one on a first name basis.

"Look!" Leia said, while pointing to a curly head boy. "There's Poe Dameron! Let's go talk!" Before Kylo could protest, Leia was already dragging him along. "Shara! So nice to see you!" Said Leia as she hugged who appeared to be Mrs. Dameron.

"Well, isn't it Leia Organa!" Replied Poe's mom in a chipper southern twang. "Is this your son?"

"Yes! I would like you to meet Ben!" Replied Leia.

Shara Dameron stuck out her hand at Ren. Kylo crossed his arms and looked her up and down. She had black curled hair, a blue penny skirt matched with a small cardigan, pink stalletos, silver hooped earrings, and a face full of make up. Kylo must have been staring at her for a long time, because Leia jabbed Kylo in the side and he quickly shook Mrs. Dameron's hand.

"And here's my son, Poe!" Said Shara, saving the awkward moment. Poe looked almost nothing like his mother. He had tan skin and a broad build. He wore a plain tee, shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes, but some how he seemed like the popular type.

"Hey." Said Poe while looking Kylo Ren up and down. He was clearly not impressed by Kylo's Panic! At The Disco tank top and black skinny jeans. Then, out of Mrs. Dameron's van, stumbled a big cheeked kid. He had rich skin, bright eyes, and a similar outfit to Poe's.

"I almost forgot! This is Finn! We're his foster family for the summer!" Mrs. Dameron pronounced with pride.

Finn straightened up and gave Kylo and Leia a big smile. "Hello!"

Leia greeted him back, but Finn was just... too awkward for Kylo's liking.

"Well, it was good catching up!" Said Leia uneasily, as she once again pulled Ren somewhere else.


End file.
